black_butlerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Elizabeth Midford
Elizabeth Midford'' (エリザベス ミッド フォード Erizabesu Middofōdo)'' erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 3 "Sein Butler, der Allmächtige". Im Manga erscheint sie das erste Mal in Band 1 - Kapitel 2 "Dieser Butler kann einfach alles". Sie ist die Tochter des Marquis von Midford, Grafen von Scotoni. Ihre Mutter heißt Frances Midford und erscheint wie ihr Bruder Edward Midford nur im Manga. Ihr voller Name lautet: Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, sie möchte jedoch nur Lizzy genannt werden. Sie ist die Verlobte von Ciel Phantomhive, der auch ihr Cousin ist. Charakter Elizabeth ist sehr energisch und aufdringlich. Sie möchte Lizzy genannt werden und setzt meistens ihre Meinung durch. Elizabeth kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand seinen eigenen Willen durchsetzen möchte. Sie liebt süße Dinge und hat eine Neigung, alles und jeden auch danach zu dekorieren. Elizabeth weint sehr schnell, wenn sie weiß, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat oder wenn sie angeschrien wird. Ihr fällt es schwer ein "Nein" zu akzeptieren und nervt daher meistens die Person so lange, bis sie es bekommt. Sie hat Ciel, ihren Cousin und auch Verlobten, sehr gerne. Das merkt man daran, dass wenn sie ihn umarmt, ihn nicht mehr so schnell loslässt. Sie ist sehr gutmütig und fürsorglich. Auch ist sie meistens fröhlich und lacht sehr viel. Seitdem die Eltern von Ciel verstorben sind und er kaum noch Emotionen zeigt, versucht Elizabeth ihren Verlobten immer zum Lachen zu bringen. Manchmal übertreibt sie ziemlich damit, aber sie gibt nicht auf Ciel wieder fröhlich zu sehen, da sie sein Lachen vermisst. Erst wollte Elizabeth ihre Mitgliedschaft bei der englischen Ritterschaft aufgeben, da sich ihr zukünftiger Verlobter seit dem Tod seiner Eltern sehr verändert hat, hat sie beschlossen weiterzumachen. Aussehen thumb|200pxElizabeth ist ein junges Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren und großen Locken, welches sie in zwei Zöpfen trägt. Sie hat große, grüne Augen und meistens ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie trägt häufig sehr auffallende und elegante Kleidung, die mit Blumen oder Bändern geschmückt sind. Auch in ihren Haaren trägt Elizabeth verschiedene Accessoires wie Blumen, Hüte oder Farbbänder. Sie ist in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji 157 cm groß und wiegt 52 kg. In der zweiten Staffel ist sie 162 cm groß und wiegt 53 kg. Vergangenheit thumb|190px|Elizabeth mit Ciel, in jüngeren Jahren.Da Elizabeth die Cousine von Ciel ist, kennt sie ihn schon seit der Zeit wo Vincent und Rachel Phantomhive noch am leben waren. Als sie noch sehr jung war, hatte sie immer mit Ciel und auch Angelina gespielt. Elizabeth sagte, dass das Haus Phantomhive immer mit Gelächter gefüllt war. Elizabeth verliebte sich damals in Ciels Lachen. Als das Phantomhive Anwesen jedoch abbrannte und Ciel als Einziger überlebte, hatte er nicht mehr dieses Lächeln im Gesicht. Daher versucht Elizabeth Ciel immer zum lachen zu bringen, wenn sie ihn sieht. Kuroshitsuji Elizabeths Tanzveranstaltung thumb|135px|Elizabeth wirft Ciels Ring weg.Elizabeth kam überraschend Ciel besuchen, da sie von Zuhause abgehauen war, um ihn zu sehen. Sie schmückte das ganze Haus und auch die Dienerschaft des Hauses, in auffallenden Farben. Als Ciel dies sah, war er zunächst erschrocken. Elizabeth wollte eine Tanzveranstaltung in diesem Haus machen, da sie fand, dass es dafür passend geschmückt war. Als es nun soweit war, kleidete sie alle Diener des Hauses, außer Sebastian, in auffallenden Kleidern. Da sie darauf bestand, trug Ciel einen blauen Anzug. Doch als sie sah, dass er nicht ihren Ring sondern seinen Ring trug, wurde sie sauer. Sie nahm seinen Ring ab und gab es ihm nicht mehr zurück. Als Ciel jedoch laut gegenüber ihr wurde, schmiss sie diesen zu Boden und er ging kaputt. Ciel wurde daraufhin so sauer, dass er wütend auf sie zurannte, doch Sebastian hielt ihn fest. Sebastian erklärte ihr, dass der Ring ein Erbstück der Phantomhives gewesen war. Als sie dies erfährt, bemerkte sie was sie angerichtet hatte und fängt an zu weinen. Ciel nimmt sein Ring und schmeißt diesen aus dem Fenster. Er geht auf Elizabeth zu und tröstet sie und bittet sie nicht mehr zu weinen. Ciel bittet sie, mit ihm zu tanzen, was sie lächelnd annimmt. Spät abends fährt sie wieder fort. Ein Geschenk für Ciel thumb|190pxElizabeth war auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt mit ihr Dienstmädchen Paula. Sie suchte dort nach ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Ciel. Es sollte das Beste von Allen werden, da sie sich daran erinnerte, Ciels Ring zerstört zu haben. Als sie die Phantom-Arche sah, kaufte sie diese. Doch als sie es ihrem Vater zeigte, sagte er, dass es eine Fälschung sei. Sie schmiss diese auf dem Boden, doch da entdeckte sie einen Ring, der so ähnlich aussah, wie der von Ciel. Als Elizabeth mit Paula zu Ciel fuhr, um ihm das Geschenk zu geben, sah sie, dass Ciels Ring wieder von Sebastian repariert wurde. Sie rannte aus Ciels Villa, ohne ihm dieses Geschenk zu geben, da dieses etwas Besonderes für Ciel werden sollte. In der Kutsche verschwand sie plötzlich, als sie Drocell in einer dunklen Gasse ein besonderes Lied spielen sah. Sie rannte hinter her, bis sie an einem merkwürdigen Geschäft namens Angel's Win & Antiques ankam. Dort drinnen sah sie den Mann wieder, dem sie all ihre Probleme anvertraute. Jedoch wollte er sie selbst zur Puppe machen, da sie die Scherbe der Hoffnung besaß. thumb|190pxAls sie in den Versiegelten Turm wieder zu sich kam, sah sie Ciel vor sich. Jedoch wurde sie wie eine Marionette von Drocell gelenkt und griff Ciel an. Sebastian rettete Ciel und Grell schnitt Elizabeth die Fäden durch, so dass sie sich selbstständig bewegen konnte. Erst als Sebastian und Grell Drocell besiegen, ist sie wieder sich selbst. Jedoch schläft sie direkt ein. Bei Ciel zuhause, feierte sie seinen Geburtstag. Elizabeth schenkte ihm den Ring, den sie jedoch in Ciels Pudding versteckte. Kuroshitsuji 2 Der weiße Hirsch Elizabeth macht sich mit Ciel Phantomhive auf die Suche nach einer Legende. Es heißt, wenn man den weißen Hirsch sehen würde, würde ein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Elizabeth fährt mit Ciel und Sebastian auf einem Boot den einen Fluss entlang. Auch Finnian, Baldroy und Maylene folgen ihnen mit einem Boot. Ciels Dienerschaft versucht Ciel und Elizabeth bei der Suche nach dem Hirsch zu unterstützen. Jedoch finden sie nichts. Gemeinsam legen alle zusammen eine Pause ein. thumb|200pxNach der kleinen Mittagspause setzen sie die Suche fort. Als ein Unwetter aufkommt, will Ciel die Suche abbrechen. Doch Elizabeth läuft vorne weg. Als Ciel sie zurück rufen möchte, reagiert sie nicht auf ihn. In der Zwischenzeit taucht Lau auf. Plötzlich kommt Finnian angerannt und führt Ciel und Sebastian zu Elizabeth, die sich auf dem Boot festhält, da es zu stürmisch geworden ist. Lau zeigt auf einer kaputten Schleuse, wodurch das Wasser strömt. Ciel befehlt Sebastian, den Bruch der Schleuse zu verhindern. Er selbst will Elizabeth retten und begibt sich an dem Seil des Bootes ins Wasser um sich zu ihr zu hangeln. Sebastian hält den Bruch der Schleuse allerdings nicht auf sondern durchbricht sie was zu einer Flutwelle führt. Als Elizabeth ins Wasser fällt kann Ciel, der das Seil auch loslassen musste, sie zwar halten, schafft es aber nicht mehr an Land und verliert sein Bewusstsein. Er erwacht an Land in Sebastians Armen, Elizabeth sitzt besorgt nebendran. Als Ciel Sebastian anschreit, erklärt Sebastian, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre, die Schleuse zu zerstören um den Fluß idyllischer und sicherer zu machen. thumb|200pxAls Ciel erneut aufgeben will, den weißen Hirsch zu suchen, sagt Sebastian, dass sich der Hirsch auf dem Hügel befindet. Gemeinsam rennen sie den Hügel hinauf und finden den weißen Hirsch, welcher eine Hügelfigur ist. Der weiße Hirsch ist ein Bodenbild von uralter Zeit. Elizabeth wünscht sich daraufhin, Ciel lachen zu sehen. Dieser Wunsch zaubert Ciel ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Trivia *Mag: niedliche Kleider bzw. Kostüme, Ciel. *Im Manga kann sie hervorragend fechten. Allerdings hat sie Ciel nichts davon erzählt hat, da er, als er klein war, Angst vor starken Frauen hatte. *Im Manga Kapitel 58 wird gesagt, dass sie ein Jahr älter ist als Ciel. *Im Manga stellt sich heraus, dass sie einen älteren Bruder hat. *Sie würde fast alles dafür tun, um Ciel wieder Lachen zu sehen. *Die Schwäche von Elizabeth ist, dass sie einem nie richtig zuhört und dass sie ein wenig selbstverliebt ist. *Sie spielte im OVA Ciel in Wonderland die Rolle des Fräulein HausMaus. *Sie spielte im OVA His Butler, Performer die Rolle von Reynaldo, dem Diener des Polonius. en:Elizabeth Midford pl:Elizabeth Midford es:Elizabeth Midford ru:Элизабет Мидфорд fr:Elizabeth de Midford pt-br:Elizabeth Midford it:Elizabeth Middleford Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji 2) Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Book of Circus Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Charakter Songs